32 Things in Near's Mind
by Noir-Alvarez
Summary: Near yang tidak mengenal apa-apa tentang rasa kesal, rasa manis, berdebar - debar, kehangatan, dan teman, selalu memikirkan hal - hal negatif. Oleh karena itu, Near memiliki sisi gelap yang selalu membuatnya pesimis. Namun Mello mengajarkan hal - hal yang belum ia ketahui. Hal - hal yang membuatnya meyadari bahwa masih ada orang lain yang selalu mengkhawirkannya. RnR?


Death Note is a original story by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

32 Things in Near's Mind

Cast : Mello, Matt, and Near

Genre : romance, friendship

By : Alvarez

_Sisi gelap._

Semua manusia pasti mempunyai sisi gelap. Jangankan manusia, hewan dan tumbuhan pasti juga mempunyai sisi gelap. Tak terkecuali Nate River yang tidak lain adalah Near.

Peringkat satu lagi, Near memang sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Ini bukan suatu kejutan lagi. Near pun berjalan menuju kamarnya sampai langkahnya terhenti. Dia melihat dua orang perempuan yang sedang bergandengan tangan seraya tersenyum. Near menunduk.

_Teman._

Itulah yang dipikirkannya saat ia melihat dua anak perempuan tadi, entah mengapa dia jadi sedikit iri pada mereka. Padahal Near hanya ingin berteman, tapi semua orang menganggapnya berbeda.

Near kembali berjalan, lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti. Near mendongak melihat Mello yang memasang tampang sinis. Near juga bisa melihat Matt yang ada dibelakang Mello, mata Matt tetap tertuju pada psp miliknya.

"Jangan senang dulu, Near! Kau boleh menertawakanku sekarang, tapi nanti saat keadaan sudah berbalik, aku yang akan menertawakanmu! Kau adalah rivalku!" ucap Mello sinis, lalu dia berjalan meninggalkan Near diikuti oleh Matt yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

Near kembali berjalan, bahkan dia bisa mendengar suara anak-anak Wammy's House yang sedang membicarakannya. Tapi hal itu tidak membuatnya berhenti berjalan.

_Rival._

Entahlah sudah berapa banyak rival yang ia punya. Bisa saja dia sudah punya 20 rival atau lebih tanpa sepengetahuannya, bisa saja seluruh anak Wammy's House adalah rivalnya. Yah, itu semua hanya dugaan. Tapi tetap saja rival yang dia tahu hanya Mello.

_Matt._

Orang yang selalu ada didekat Mello, orang yang selalu mendukung Mello, selalu ikut kemana Mello pergi, sekaligus teman Mello –ah bukan!- tapi sahabatnya.

Matt tidak pernah menganggapnya rival ataupun teman. Dia selalu bersikap baik padanya dan tidak pernah bersikap jahat, meskipun Matt bukan temannya, tapi dia tahu, Matt tidak seperti Mello. Matt tidak pernah ingin menjadi rival bagi seseorang, beda dengan Mello.

Matt seperti . . .

_Pihak Netral._

Meskipun tidak bisa dibilang netral karena dia lebih memilih Mello. tapi baginya pertemanan antara Near dan Matt bisa dibilang netral, bukan rival dan juga bukan teman.

Akhirnya Near sampai di kamarnya. Dia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasurnya. Tatapannya terkunci pada benda yang ada diatas meja belajarnya.

_Gundam._

Satu-satunya teman yang dia punya. Temannya yang tidak pernah menganggapnya rival, temannya yang paling setia. Yah, itu memang wajar, karena gundam adalah benda mati, dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Jadi wajar kalau dia setia pada Near.

Meskipun Near senang setidaknya dia punya teman, tapi bukan teman seperti ini yang dia mau. Dia ingin teman asli, teman yang hidup dan bukan benda mati.

_Keajaiban._

Seandainya saja di dunia ini ada keajaiban. Keajaiban yang bisa membuatnya mempunyai teman meskipun hanya satu. Tapi untuk mendapatkan keajaiban itu tidak mudah, terlebih di dunia yang sekejam ini.

.

.

.

Near terbangun dari tidurnya dan memutuskan untuk keluar kamar. Dengan membawa rubik ditangannya untuk mengusir rasa bosan.

"Dasar kau, bodoh!" teriak seseorang yang suaranya sangat familiar di telinga Near.

Near pun mengintip dari balik dinding untuk melihat sang pemilik suara. Dan dugaannya benar suara itu milik rivalnya, Mello. Near memilih untuk mendengar (baca = menguping) pembicaraan mereka.

"Sudah kubilang kan, bukan yang ini! Bukan cokelat ini yang kumau! Bagus, sekarang berkat kau uang jajanku harus berkurang!" bentak Mello pada Matt.

"Salah sendiri, kan sudah kubilang lebih baik kau saja yang beli. Tapi kau malah memaksaku dan sekarang memarahiku!" balas Matt tidak mau kalah.

"Itu salahmu, bodoh! Kalau kau lebih teliti, pasti kau tidak salah membelinya!" bentak Mello lagi, suaranya terdengar lebih keras.

"Mells . . . eh, Near?" celetuk Matt tiba-tiba saat melihat Near yang ada dibalik dinding. Dan tentu saja Mello sangat terkejut mendengar nama 'Near' disebutkan. Entah kenapa, telinganya sangat sensitif begitu mendengar nama 'Near'.

Mello menatap Near tajam. "Wah wah, rupanya ada stalker. Ternyata selain pencuri ranking, kau juga penguntit!"

_Bertengkar._

Jika Mello sudah berkata begitu, pasti tidak akan lama lagi akan terjadi pertengkaran.

"Sudahlah, Mells." Matt menenagkan Mello.

"Sudah kau diam! Lebih baik kau belikan aku cokelat yang baru!" perintah Mello. Matt hanya bisa angkat tangan dan menuruti perintah Mlelo.

Mello berjalan mendekati Near.

"Kau ikut aku!" perintah Mello pada Near seraya menodongkan shortgunnya di kepala Near.

Near hanya bisa menurutinya.

_Shortgun._

Benda yang selalu dibawa Mello kemana-mana. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sampai dia berani membawa shortgun di Wammy's House. Mungkin untuk jaga-jaga.

Mello mengajak Near ke halaman Wammy's House. Mereka berdua duduk di salah satu bangku halaman.

_Hening._

Itulah kata yang mendeskripsikan suasana yang sedang mereka rasakan.

"Hey, aku bosan! Katakan sesuatu dong!" Mello memecah keheningan.

"Saya juga bosan." balas Near.

"Cih!" sahut Mello kesal, lalu dia melirik Near. "Kau tidak penasaran kenapa aku membawamu kesini?"

"Tidak. Kau selalu bertindak sesukamu, jadi aku tidak perlu bertanya. Jawabannya adalah kau sedang bad mood karena Matt kan?" tebak Near.

"Yah, jawaban itu memang tidak salah, tapi juga tidak benar. Jawabannya karena aku bosan." ucap Mello. Near hanya terdiam. "Pantas kau tidak punya teman, kau tidak menyenangkan sih!"

_Kesal._

Perasaan itu yang dirasakan Near sekarang. Dia memang sudah terbiasa dibilang begitu oleh Mello, tapi sekarang rasanya dia benar-benar tersinggung dengan perkataan Mello. Mungkin karena dia membutuhkan teman. Tapi Near tetap terdiam.

_Sabarlah!_

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang didalam kepalanya.

Mello yang memang sudah bosan sedari tadi pun langsung mengeluarkan cokelat yang salah dibeli oleh Matt, membuka bungkusnya, dan memakannya.

Near menatap Mello lekat, memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya. Dari dia membuka mulut sampai dia menelan cokelatnya.

_Cokelat._

Makanan yang selalu Mello punya. Setiap hari dia terus membawanya. Entah kenapa, Near jadi penasaran, apakah cokelat sangat lezat sehingga membuat Mello terus memakannya? Meskipun cokelat yang salah dibeli sekalipun.

Sadar ditatap oleh Near, Mello langsung berhenti memakan cokelatnya. "Jujur, aku tidak suka ditatap begitu, apalagi oleh rivalku sendiri."

Rival. Lagi-lagi Mello mengatakannya. Padahal Near tidak pernah menganggap Mello rival, dia hanya ingin berteman dengannya. Near hanya menunduk seraya menelan ludah. Memang tidak mungkin menjadi teman Mello baginya.

"Kau mau?" tawar Mello saat melihat reaksi Near. Ternyata Mello salah mengartikannya, padahal Near hanya memikirkan soal hubungannya dengan Mello yang tidak lain adalah rival –menurut Mello.

"Ambil saja. Rasanya terlalu manis, aku tidak suka." Mello menyodorkan cokelatnya ke hadapan Near. Near tidak bisa apa-apa kecuali menerimanya.

Near menggigit cokelat tersebut, mengunyahnya, mencoba merasakannya, dan menelannya.

_Manis._

Hanya itu kata-kata yang ada didalam otaknya, begitu merasakan cokelat pemberian Mello. Pantas Mello sangat menyukainya.

"Kau terlihat seperti kucing, Near. Kucing yang sedang memakan cokelat pemberian majikannya. Manis." Mello tersenyum. "Aku jadi ingin memakanmu."

Near mendongak menatap Mello lekat. "Mello bilang apa barusan?" tanya Near hampir tidak percaya bahwa Mello sang rival abadinya memuji dirinya. Meskipun menyamakan dirinya dengan kucing, tapi tetap saja Near senang mendengarnya. "Kau bilang, saya manis?"

Mello mengerjap. "Hah ? siapa yang bilang kau manis?!" bentak Mello.

"Tadi barusan kau bilang." ucap Near datar.

"Maksudku . . . aku ingin memakanmu, mengunyahmu, dan menelanmu hidup-hidup!" sahut Mello, wajahnya memerah karena malu. Pikirannya menjadi kabur, dia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Near menatap Mello yang sedang memunggunginya, mungkin dia sedang menenangkan pikirannnya yang kacau. Begitu melihatnya, Near sadar kalau Mello memujinya secara refleks saat melihat Near memakan cokelatnya.

_Baik._

Ternyata, diluar sifatnya yang kejam, Mello benar-benar baik. Andai saja dia bisa menjadi teman Mello, bukan rivalnya.

Mello berbalik, lalu menatap Near. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau menatapku begitu? Sudah kubilang kan tadi kau salah paham! Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu tahu!" seru Mello yang membuat Near tahu bahwa ia masih malu akan perkataannya tadi.

"Iya saya tahu. Tapi bukan itu yang saya pikirkan." ucap Near lembut. "Saya hanya berpikir . . . ternyata Mello orangnya baik ya." Near tersenyum membuat wajah Mello kembali memerah.

.

.

.

"Kau! Selalu mendapat peringkat 1! Padahal kau tidak pernah belajar!" seru seorang anak laki-laki seraya mendorong Near hingga membentur dinding.

"Ya! Asal kau tahu, kami selalu belajar mati-matian, tapi apa yang kami dapatkan? Kau selalu merebut peringkat yang seharusnya kami dapatkan!" seru seorang anak laku-laki lain seraya memukul wajah Near.

"HEY KALIAN!" teriak seorang pemuda seraya berlari mendekati kedua anak laki-laki tersebut. "Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah?"

"Me . . . Mello!" kedua anak laki-laki itu tergagap. "Apa yang kau . . . lakukan?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu pada kalian, apa yang kalian LAKUKAN?" Mello bertanya balik.

"Kami hanya kesal karena Near selalu mendapat peringkat 1, padahal dia tidak pernah belajar." ucap salah satu anak laki-laki itu.

"Benar! Mello juga setuju kan? Kau ingin mengalahkan bocah brengsek itu kan?" sahut anak laki-laki yang satunya seraya menunjuk Near.

"Brengsek kalian bilang? Yang brengsek itu . . . KALIAN!" Mello langsung meninju pipi kedua anak laki-laki itu. "Sekali lagi kalian melakukan hal ini lagi pada Near, kalian akan mati!"

Sontak kedua anak laki-laki itu langsung berlari ketakutan.

_Khawatir._

Mello mengkhawatirkannya. Ini sangat jarang terjadi. Mello, sang rival abadinya malah menolongnya. Memang benar Mello selalu membela orang yang lemah, tapi apakah ada pernyataan rival harus saling menolong dalam kamus hidupnya? Memang dalam kamus hidup Near tidak ada, tapi bagaimana dengan kamus hidup Mello?

Mello menatap Near yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya. Entah kagum atau bingung.

"Jangan melihatku seperti orang bodoh! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mello.

_Terima kasih._

Near harus mengucapkan dua kata itu. Tapi entah kenapa, mulutnya tidak mau menurutinya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Near, Mello langsung berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Near.

"Terima kasih." gumam Near pelan, tapi tentu saja masih bisa didengar oleh Mello. Langkah Mello terhenti. "Terima kasih telah menolong saya. Terima kasih karena sudah . . . mengkhawatirkan saya." lanjut Near.

Mello berbalik dan menatap mata Near tajam. Near hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan bingung. Sedetik kemudian, Mello langsung berjalan dan meninggalkan Near.

"Tumben Mello bersikap begitu padamu." celetuk seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Matt. "Biasanya dia selalu bersikap dingin padamu."

_Dingin._

Perkataan Matt tidak salah. Mello memang selalu bersikap dingin padanya. Lalu kenapa dia bersikap seperti ini pada Near? Apakah karena dia ingin mempertahankan pernyataannya, bahwa dia akan selalu melindungi orang lemah? Tapi apakah itu termasuk Near, sang rival abadinya?

"Hey, apakah kau tidak merasa bahwa Mello aneh? Dia mendekatimu hanya karena aku salah membeli cokelat dan malah menjauhiku untuk sementara. Kau tahu, padahal aku tidak salah membeli cokelat, dia menyuruhku membeli cokelat itu. Tapi tiba-tiba dia malah memarahiku." Matt melirik Near sekilas, lalu kembali menatap pspnya. "Atau jangan-jangan . . . dia merencanakan sesuatu?"

.

.

.

_Aneh?_

Kata-kata Matt terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Near. Mungkin Mello memang sedikit aneh karena sikapnya tadi. Masalahnya adalah apa yang sedang direncanakan Mello?

Near terus-terusan melihat Mello dari balik pohon, Mello sedang berbaring di rumput halaman Wammy's House seraya memakan cokelatnya.

Mello melihat Near yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon, dia memicingkan matanya, memastikan apakah itu Near atau bukan. Near yang sadar dilihat Mello langsung berjongkok agar tidak terlihat.

Grep!

Seseorang mencengkeram bahu Near. Near langsung menengok menatap orang yang membuatnya terkejut.

_Terkejut._

Mello? Kenapa Mello menghampirinya tiba-tiba bahkan sampai membuatnya terkejut? Apa mungkin dia tidak suka diamati oleh dirinya? Yah, wajar sih.

"Me . . . Mello?" Near tergagap.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Jangan-jangan kau menstalkerku lagi ya?" tuduh Mello.

Near terdiam, lalu memegang dadanya, merasakan detak jantungnya.

_Berdebar-debar ._

Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Near sendiri tidak tahu kenapa jantungnya berdebar-debar, entah karena kaget atau . . .

"Kenapa? Kau terkejut? Jantungmu lemah sih." hina Mello.

_Hinaan._

Lagi-lagi Mello membuatnya kesal. Near merasa sangat terhina akan ucapan Mello barusan.

Near menatap Mello tajam dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" tanya Mello tidak suka dan balik menatap Near sinis.

Near berusaha memutar otaknya mencari kata-kata untuk membalas Mello.

_Menjadi nomor satu._

Kata-kata itu yang dipikirkan Near. mungkin kata-kata itu bisa dipakai untuk membalas hinaan Mello.

"Kau sendiri juga kan? Kau bersikap aneh, berusaha mendekati saya hanya untuk merebut peringkat 1 dari saya kan? Saya sudah tahu semuanya Mello!" balas Near sinis.

"Kau ini . . . bicara apa?" tanya Mello bingung.

_Kecewa._

Perasaan Near sangat kacau. Dia benar-benar kecewa pada Mello yang berusaha merebut peringkat pertamanya dengan cara serendah ini.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Mello!" teriak Near yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya. "Saya kecewa padamu, Mello."

_Sedih._

Sudah pasti Near sedih. Mello yang selama ini dia hormati dan selalu dia annggap sebagai teman, meskipun Mello tidak pernah menganggapnya begitu, tega melakukan hal ini padanya. Bukan hanya Near yang menghormatinya, bahkan mungkin saja seluruh anak Wammy's House. Perasaannya campur aduk antara kecewa dan sedih.

"Mello . . . tega melakukan . . . ini? Saya benar-benar . . . sedih, Mello. Kau selalu saya hormati, tapi kau malah . . . merendahkan saya! Kenapa yang ada dipikiranmu hanya untuk menjadi nomor satu?" Near lansung berlari meninggalkan Mello.

.

.

.

Mungkin saat kejadian tadi siang, Near agak keterlaluan, tapi Mello lebih keterlaluan lagi.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Near langsung melihat jendelanya yang sedang diketuk seseorang dan mendekatinya.

_Pesan?_

Near melihat jendela kamrnya yang dipenuhi uap-uap air. Dan di uap itu terdapat tulisan.

"Temui aku di halaman sekarang, ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Near membaca pesan tersebut.

Sedetik kemudian, Near langsung berlari menuju halaman.

.

.

.

Near sangat terkejut saat tahu bahwa seseorang yang menulis pesan tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Mello.

Mello yang tengah bersandar di pohon dan mengenakan jaket hitamnya. Angin malam memang lumayan dingin.

"Mello ada perlu apa?" tanya near sedikit sinis.

"Aku kesini untuk mengoreksi kata-katamu tadi siang, Near." ucap Mello.

"Kata-kata saya? Bukankah sudah tidak ada yang perlu kau perbaiki?" sahut Near.

"Kau salah! Aku melakukan itu bukan karena aku ingin merebut posisimu. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal serendah itu! Aku akan mengalahkanmu secara adil, bukan begini." jelas Mello.

"Lalu?" tanya Near.

"Lalu?" tanya Mello balik.

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Oh itu." sahut Mello. "Sebenarnya yang ada dipikiranku bukan hanya untuk menjadi nomor satu . . ."

"Lalu?" tanya Near lagi.

"Sebenarnya . . . ah, pokoknya itu yang mau kukatakan!" bentak Mello kesal, sekaligus bingung kata-kata apa yang harus diucapkannya pada Near.

"Kau tidak ingin memberitahu saya? Terserah." Near mulai berjalan menjauhi Mello.

"Se . . . sebenarnya, yang ada dipikiranku bukan hanya itu ada yang lain . . ." Mello berusaha menjelaskan, tapi Near tetap berjalan. " . . . yang ada dipikiranku itu . . . KAU, NEAR!"

Near berhenti seketika, lalu menengok kearah Mello.

"Kau selalu kesepian, setiap hari kau selalu diolok-olok. Makanya kupikir, kalau kita berteman, mungkin aku bisa membantumu tapi mengingat aku adalah rivalmu . . . aku harus memikirkan cara agar aku bisa mendekatimu. Tidak mungkin kan kalau aku harus menunggu keajaiban datang?" jelas Mello, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Near. "Near?"

_Near._

Dirinya! Dipikiran Mello ada dirinya! Ternyata, selama ini Mello yang dia anggap selalu membencinya, malah selalu mengkhawatirkannya.

_Menangis._

Itulah yang dilakukan Near sekarang. Dia benar-benar terharu mendengar ucapan Mello.

" Near!" teriak Mello seraya mendekati Near. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dibalik tangisannya, Mello tahu bahwa Near sedang menggigil kedinginan. "Dasar kau ini, terlalu bersemangat kesini sampai lupa membawa jaketmu." Mello melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya di tubuh Near.

_Hangat._

Jaket Mello membuatnya hangat. Entah kenapa, Near merasa sangat nyaman.

"Lain kali, jangan lupakan jaketmu saat keluar pada malam hari." Mello mengingatkan.

_Bau cokelat._

Bau jaket Mello. Semua anak-anak Wammy's House pasti bisa langsung mengetahui si pemilik jaket ini hanya dengan mencium bau jaketnya. Aroma khas Mello, cokelat.

"Saya tidak apa-apa, Mello. Saya hanya sedikit terharu." ucap Near tersenyum.

"Begitu? Baguslah!" Mello ikut tersenyum. "Nah, ayo kita masuk kedalam, Near. Ah, maksudku, teman."

Near sangat senang. Akhirnya dia mendapatkan teman pertamanya. Apalagi temannya dalah Mello. Tanggapan Near tentang keajaiban menjadi berubah, keajaiban memang ada, meskipun harus ada salah satu pihak yang memulainya. Akhirnya satu sisi gelap Near hilang berkat Mello.

_Teman pertama._

Teman yang selalu diharapkan Near, akhirnya datang, belum lagi teman pertamanya adalah . . .

_Mello._

The End . . .

Yak! Akhirnya cerita Al yang ke 3 selesai juga, meskipun banyak yang harus diperbaiki lagi.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari cerita Naruto the movie 5 : Bonds, tentang sisi gelap manusia. Ada yang nggak ngerti tentang sisi gelap ya? Maklum, diceritanya nggak terlalu dibahas sih. Sisi gelap manusia adalah semacam perasaan negative seseorang yang terlalu berlebihan, sehingga menyebabkan manusia itu menjadi takut akan hal tersebut. Nah, pokoknya semacam itu deh!

Nah, sekarang . . . review? :3


End file.
